A Night To Remember
by emmawatermellon16
Summary: its about a bunch of school students who go to the adelaide jail...


Here we all are stuck on a bus going to the old Adelaide jail. This is going to be fun (not) especially since we are going with Mrs Jacobs the most evil teacher in the whole school, as an example of exactly how evil she is last year she dumped my ipod in a bucket of water because I was listening to it in the library. Now she is yelling at my two best friends Daniel and Sarah because they threw some paper at her head.

Finally we are here. We all step off the bus and slowly walk to the entrance were we meet the tour guide, he is a short grumpy man with a bad comb-over and equally bad moustache. He said to us `this tour is going to be fun and filled with adventure', Daniel nudged me `in this tour there will be no mobile phones allowed so please turn them off,' of course I didn't turn my phone off, 'so off we go' he said.

We all started walking through the rusty old gates and then the tour guide started to tell us about the history of the jail. He told us about the prisoners who were hanged and beaten, this made the jail seem even more depressing. While he was talking Sarah and Daniel were using their phones and Mrs. Jacobs saw them and said to us` hand over your phones all of you there will be no mucking around from you three'. Typical, I always get in trouble when they do.

We walked through the visitors centre and had a look at the cells, they were really small and smelt mouldy. We went into `A Wing' which was really cold and dark with narrow corridors. We walked through the building and then the tour guide said `this is the Fridge this is where the guards locked the prisoners up if they were being bad' It was a small cell for solitary confinement with two thick metal doors. Daniel Sarah and I went into the fridge and closed the door, we wanted to experience what a prisoner felt when they were locked in there. We stayed there for a while with Daniel trying to scare us by making scratching and tapping noises when he thought we weren't looking.

By the time we came out the group had gone so we decided to do our own tour. We went into the Activity Room where prisoners made ceramics and saw a huge painting of a landscape, with trees and mountains. When I looked at it I could see the face of a man in the rocks, maybe he was the man who did the painting.

We walked into a room with whips, handcuffs, locks, ropes and some tools that the prisoners had made to try and escape none of them were successful. This was a horrible place to be in and I understood why they tried to escape.

We went to the hanging tower we were looking around and we saw where they got hanged and the leaver that released the trap door for them to fall through. We went into the executioner's room where he would wait for the signal to pull the leaver.

We looked around for a while and then we thought that it was time to go we went back to the entrance and it was all locked up and there was no one in sight. We were stuck in the jail. Sarah started to panic and we walked around trying to find a way out, but then I remembered this was a jail and there was no way out, there was no way we were getting out that night.

As we were walking along the footpath between the internal and external walls we saw a lady in a white dress with a sad look on her face, she was standing next to the number 3 painted on the wall. She warned us to get out or someone will get hurt. I realised she was Elizabeth Woolcock who was hanged for poisoning her husband in 1873. Now Sarah wasn't the only one starting to panic.

We thought about climbing the walls as they weren't very high but the tops of the walls were made of lose bricks that would collapse if you tried to grab them. In one corner we thought we could climb over but there were shards of broken glass stuck in the mortar between the bricks.

We went to the remand cell and stayed there, it was cold but there were beds at least. All through the night we heard chains rattling, whips on skin, screaming, whispering and one big thump. Daniel said that he was going up to see what that noise was. He went out of the jail cell and slowly walked up the stairs, we didn't want to be on our own so we followed a few steps behind him. He saw a black cat and walked over to it. He looked around and we saw the ghost of John Balaban the notorious serial killer he was pulling the leaver to the trap door and Daniel fell through and landed on his neck and broke it.

We screamed and ran out of the wing and past the number 3 we saw Elizabeth Woolcock she said to us "I warned you, you should of left when Ii told you." I yelled that there was no way out and that we couldn't find anywhere to go. She just disappeared.

As we were running past the numbers in the wall we saw the ghost of the people who are buried there, people who were hanged for murdering their family and friends. Some of them died for crimes they didn't commit.

We kept running and we could hear the sound of keys jangling and locks being moved. What now? Another serial killer out to get us?

We turned around and saw the grumpy tour guide with the bad comb-over holding the keys to the main gate. We ran through the gates and kept running...


End file.
